1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed a light emitting device which includes a plurality of light emitting elements arranged on a flexible substrate member which uses a resin material (see Patent Literature 1: JP2005-322937A). In the light emitting device disclosed in JP2005-322937A, the light emitting elements are connected in a flip-chip configuration via bumps or the like to conductive regions formed on a polyimide substrate member.